Ruby's Rage
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Ruby is sick of being treated like a slave whenever someone uses Chaos Control, so she takes matters into her own hands. But what happens when she encounters a certain Ultimate Life Form?


A/N: Another weird one shot!

Ruby's PoV

"Commander! I got the Chaos Emerald!" a black Hedgehog called into his wrist communicator.

"Excellent work, Shadow! Come back to HQ, and hand it over for safekeeping." the Commander replied.

"Yes, sir! Over and out!" Shadow replied with a salute.

Shadow closed the wrist communicator, reached into his quills, and pulled me out. He held me up in the air, and yelled, "Chaos _Control!_". I refused to transport him to the HQ.

"What the hell? _Chaos Control!_" Shadow yelled.

Again, I refused. Shadow tried again and again, but no avail.

"What the hell is wrong with this Chaos Emerald? _Why won't it work?_" Shadow shouted in frustration.

Shadow tried again, but I _still_ wouldn't give in.

"Damn it! Why won't this stupid Chaos Emerald _work?_" Shadow roared.

_Okay, that's it! I've had enough! _I thought angrily.

I started glowing and flashing violently, and I appeared in my Mobian Hedgehog form. Shadow was in brief shock, but he quickly made it subside to maintain his bad-assery.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" Shadow shouted at me.

I seized him by the neck, and Shadow tried to punch and kick me, but utterly failed.

"I've had _enough_ of you using Chaos Control _all the damn time!_ Leave me and my sisters alone! We are _not_ your slaves or personal transportation devices! _LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!_ Take a friggin' taxi or something! You have super speed, so use it, you lazy bastard!" I shouted at him.

I threw him against a wall, and teleported away. Shadow was in a slight daze.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Shadow wondered.

He dashed off to HQ, using his rocket skates, empty-handed.

Shadow's PoV

_Who the hell was that girl? Is it possible that she's the spirit of the red Chaos Emerald? No…What if…What if she IS the Chaos Emerald?_ I thought as I skated to HQ.

I kept skating until I saw a very large building. G.U.N. Headquarters. I entered to large metal slide open doors, and saw my friends Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega.

"Inquiry: Do you have the Chaos Emerald?" Omega asked monotonously.

"No…I don't have it anymore…" I sighed.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

My cheeks heated up, but my blushing went away as quickly as it came.

"I had a run-in with someone, and lost it…" I half-lied.

"Sure you did…Commander Towers isn't gonna be happy, Shadow." Rouge added scoldingly.

"I know that, Rouge. It's not my fault that…that girl bumped into me…I think she stole it from me…" I quickly made up an alibi.

I heard a door open, and the Commander walked in.

"Shadow, do you have the Chaos Emerald?" he asked.

_Oh shit! Gotta think of something! Wait…I'll just use the same excuse!_ I thought.

"No, sir…I lost it…" I replied.

"WHAT? How could you lose it?" the Commander yelled.

" Well, I bumped into a girl, and I think she stole it.." I lied.

"Couldn't you get it back?" Commander Towers growled.

"I couldn't…She already left when I suddenly realized that I didn't have the Chaos Emerald." I lied again.

The Commander grabbed me by the shoulders, and started shaking me.

"_AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE CHASE?_" he roared.

"Uhh…No?" I managed to think up of.

"Idiot! Thanks to your incompetence, the world might be in jeopardy!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, Commander, I have a feeling that girl's gonna take care of that Chaos Emerald _really_ well…because that girl _is_ the red Chaos Emerald…" I muttered out the last sentence.

"What did you say?" Commander Towers asked.

"Nothing…It was nothing…" I lied.

"Uh huh…Well, get to bed. You have a very busy day tomorrow…" Commander Towers reminded me.

"Yes, sir…" I sighed.

I started walking to my room, but Commander Towers stopped me.

"Oh, and, Shadow, don't mess up on your next mission tomorrow, or there _will_ be consequences…" he scolded.

"W…What's my mission tomorrow?" I asked.

"Same as today: Get a Chaos Emerald." he stated.

I froze in fear. I thought about what the girl said about leaving her sisters alone. If I go for another one of the Chaos Emeralds, they would beat me up, but if I don't get one, I could be fired from G.U.N.!

_Oh, God…I'm fucked…_ I thought in panic.

A/N: So...That's it...It ends like that...Random cliffhanger...


End file.
